1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, more particularly, to an imaging lens suitable to be used in a surveillance camera, a cell phone camera, an on-board camera, and the like employing an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and an imaging apparatus having the imaging lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, imaging devices such as CCD and CMOS have been to a great extent miniaturized and the number of pixels of those excessively increased. In addition, an imaging apparatus main body having the imaging device has also been miniaturized, and thus it is also required not only to achieve favorable optical performance but also to achieve weight reduction and miniaturization of an imaging lens mounted therein. On the other hand, it is required for on-board cameras, surveillance cameras, and the like to have, for example, a wide angle lens, of which a total angle of view is larger than 180 degrees, with high antiweatherability, a small size, and high performance.
In this field, known imaging lenses having a relatively small number of lenses include, for example, the lenses disclosed in JP-A-2007-264676, JP-A-2005-227426, JP-A-2006-259704, and JP-A-2007-206516. These documents disclose imaging lenses formed of four elements including an aspheric lens.